Sands of Malice
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 *Camera dips to black as we see the Proto-TRUK land near other ship’s, they appear to to be in a parking lot of sort’s. The team step’s off, they are all wearing their jackets, Ben is sporting his white and green hoodie and Rook with a navy blue parka, they all have protective masks to block out the dirt. It is the afternoon, the sky is light brown due to the dust,partially cloudy*''' ' Ben: “Woah look at this place...it’s huge! Kevin: I know right, i did some research on this planet and it’s name is Harenia, it’s best known for the awesome Swap Meet’s they have scattered throughout the Planet. A lot of people from different planet’s come here to buy all sorts of stuff, like old-school toys, book’s and movie’s, and even vehicle parts. *Kevin glances over his shoulder, grinning behind his mask as he see’s the trio’s eyes beaming.* Gwen: “I have to admit, i could always use more spell book’s, expand my arsenal you know?” Rook: “Yes, agreed. I personally would like to find spare pieces for the ship.” Kevin: “In that case, why don’t you tag with me? We’ll look for stuff for the ship and my car too man.” Gwen: “Well then i’m snagging Ben, come on Cuz let’s go look for our own stuff!” Ben: “Alright, imma find me some Sumo Slammer’s or giant monster figures!” *Gwen and Ben go to the left into a large aisle with storage unit’s being used as shop’s as Kevin and Rook head straight looking for supplies. People from different species walk along side the cousin’s and going away from them as well, the most common sight however were humanoid looking beings made completely out of sand, the only noticeable features of these people were their basic shape and two red glowing circles for eyes, and claws poking out of the arm stumps, they are the native inhabitants of the planet. *Gwen and Ben go into a shop and speak to one of the sand people.* Sand man: “Hello there, please have a look around.” *Three slit’s open along the face of the man as he speaks. Ben walks past a light blue Orishan as he glances at white stone statues of different races of aliens all lined up in a row on a shelf, Ben examines an Appoplexian sharpening his left wrist claw with his right, next Ben eyes a trio of Sonorosian in a circle, he rotates the statue looking at each face. The next statue catches Ben’s attention as he picks it up, and looks at it with interest, it is a small replica of the Farnese Hercules statue, arm behind the waist, leaning against a stone pillar. Ben’s thumb is covering the crotch area, he read’s the base of the statue which say’s “Homosapien”.* Ben: “Huh, that’s neat, i didn’t think they would have a Human statue…” Gwen: “Hey Ben, apparently the arms and eyes aren’t the only parts of the body that Tetramands have two of. *The camera show’s Gwen, who holds a statue of a Tetramand, showing only the top half, his top arms are in a Rear Double Bicep pose, head to the side, and his lower arms are performing the Most Muscular Pose. Camera cuts to Ben with a mildly annoyed look on his face.* Ben: *slightly annoyed.*“Yeah i know, i figured that out a few year’s ago when i was taking a shower and my curiosity peeked.” Gwen: “Really? Well that makes sense…*Her face flushes with embarrassment.* so, see anything you look?” ' Ben: “Eh, not exactly, maybe we should try another another shop.” *Before Ben and Gwen leave they are confronted by three small children, one is a young Pyronite,the other is a sand kid with blue eyes, and finally a small child in a black cloak.* Pyronite child: “Excuse mister, your Ben Ten right? *Ben whispers to Gwen* Ben: “Now this is more like it; Yes kiddo indeed i am, how can i help you all today?” Sand Kid: “Well, we were hoping to take some pictures with you and maybe some of your Alien’s too? Ben: “Of course anything for the fan’s, pardon me Gwen, i’m gonna help these kids out.” Gwen: “Yeah, no problem, i’m just gonna look around some more.” Scene 2 *Ben goes out of the store and into the middle of the stone road.* Ben: Okay everyone , watch out, i’m about to give these kids a show!” *Ben flip’s open the faceplate, scrolls through the holographic wheel and slam’s down on the core, green light radiates throughout the aisle of shop’s then dim’s revealing Humungousaur who raises his arms in the air.* Humungousaur: *Roar’s* "Humungousaur!" *Humungousaur flex’s and waves, people are taking photo’s, there are your standard camera’s however, there are very unique camera’s like a metal orb that orbits around Ben taking consecutive photos, and even a red grid washing over him…* ' *We get a montage of Ben showing off multiple alien’s, Spidermonkey doing a handstand, A Ditto trio stacking on top of each other, and Water Hazard standing on one leg, arms out creating mini fountain’s out of his palm’s.* ' Water Hazard: “Are y’all not entertained!” ' *The crowd cheers as Ben waves happily to the onlookers, one of the children who previously confronted Ben runs into the space where Ben is and stand’s not too far away from him.* ' 'Hooded Child: “Actually, I’m disgusted to be honest!” *Water Hazard turns around staring down the cloaked kid, he vaguely recognizes the voice but it’s not clicking yet.* Water Hazard: “I’m sorry kid, but i can’t please everyone, now run along and stop being such a Debbie Downer heh.” Hooded Child: “I’m not going anywhere, i have been waiting a whole solar cycle for this, and now i’m ready!” *The child unties his rope and sheds the cloak revealing a silver haired, red eyed spitting image of Ben, albeit much younger. Crimson eyes staring daggers into Ben.* Water Hazard: “Albedo!? Quick everyone, get out of here now, close the doors, It’s dangerous here! *Most of the crowd disbands except for a handful of daring civilians who wanted to see what was so deadly about the kid.* Albedo: “What’s the matter Tennyson? No witty one-liner, nothing to put me in my place?” W.H: “You're a threat Albedo! Don't think i didn't notice the Ultimatrix wrapped around your wrist…” Albedo: “I was hoping you would, now then... i’m sick of this pointless chatter, i’m getting anxious...i just want to grab your head and slam it into the concrete you know? W.H: “I think that Galvan sun’s fried your brain Albedo, come to think of it, this planet’s sun is probably melting your brain as we speak, how about i help make you cool as an ice-cube? *Water Hazard fires a stream of pressurized water, intending to knock the wind out of Albedo. Albedo grins sadistically and slam’s on the core of the Ultimatrix, red light enveloping his little form, standing in his place was negative Humungousaur.* N.Humungousaur: “Come on Tennyson, stop with the water pistol and whip out that hose! *The stream of water washes over Albedo’s chest, doing no harm.* W.H: “Okay tough guy, why don’t you try this instead on for size!” *Letting out a low groan, Water Hazard, puts his hands in front of him and fires another pressurized stream of water, except this stream was steaming.* N.Humungousaur: “Ha! Your letting me down Ben, and the fight has just begu-Augggggh! ' '''*Scalding water slams into the Vaxasaurian’s chest, leaving it red and steaming, Albedo immediately goes on the offensive, and charges, letting out a wild roar! Any idle citizen’s either run away or hide behind boxes or under tables, still watching.* Water Hazard: “Cool your jets peanut brain! *Water Hazard fires water on the concrete floor, Albedo, in his mad charge, slips and slides right to Water Hazard who places his foot firmly on Albedo’s head. Shaking his head violently, making Ben jump off quickly, as Albedo barely misses taking a large bite out of the sea man’s leg.* Water Hazard: “Hey watch it buddy, my legs not on the menu today, but think there’s some nice pizza on sale today!” *Albedo tries to push himself up with his arms, but Water Hazard swiftly slam’s a metal foldable chair on The Dinosaur like beings back, casing a large grunt to come from Albedo, Negative Humungousaur hoists himself up to his knees and swat’s Ben his his large forearms, sending Ben crashing into some bizarre fruit crates.* Water Hazard: “Maybe i could use someone with a bit more oomph! *Water Hazard touches the omnitrix and transforms into a tall, puffy, sand man with green beady eyes, and gray claw’s coming out of the round ends of each arm. Sandbox: “Hey a new guy! Oh, this must the native species of this planet. I could use a home field advantage!.” N.Humungousaur: “Hey, good idea!” *Albedo’s hulking hand easily goes through Sandbox and Albedo holds him close to his body, putting his left index finger on Sandbox’s watch. Red light enveloping Albedo who drops Ben, Sandbox looks on as Albedo becomes his own sand man, lanky razor with sharp claws jutting out of his long arms and two beady red eyes to top it off. N.Sandbox: “Now with this Harinmine form, i too have the home field advantage!” Sandbox: “Meh, i like Sandmen better.” *Sandbox uses the sand around him to create a large fist speeding towards Albedo who, with the flick of his wrist, aims it upward and the sand fist simply blows away in the air.” Albedo: “Not bad, but i can do much better!” *Albedo using the sand around him to form spear’s and fires them at ben!* Sandbox: “How about no!” *Sandbox erects a shield of sand and easily deflects the sand spears. The two stare each other down, Albedo forms two scythes while Ben creates a pair of hammers and the two charge each other, Ben swings his right hammer at Albedo who ducks under the swing and cleaves open the chest of Sandbox, revealing a grayish rib-cage underneath the sand, causing no harm, Sandbox slams his left hammer into Albedo’s right side, sending the clone into a clothing stand under a large sun tarp.” Albedo: *Furiously shouting* Just let me rip the core out of your ribs! *Sandbox taps his Omnitrix and turns into Wildvine, shooting vines towards Albedo, wrapping around The waist of the Harinmine and drags him out from under the tarp and effortlessly flings him into the dusty sky and out of the Trader’s village. Landing amongst the dunes on the outskirts of the Village. Gwen, Rook, and Kevin walk up to Ben, the trio was watching the new predicament from afar, out of sight.* Wildvine: “How long were you guy’s standing there? Gwen: “For a bit, kind of hard not to notice all the commotion you two were making, besides we thought, letting you deal with yourself, alone, was the wise choice.” Kevin: “Yeah, well i for one want to lay the smack down on that twerp! I’m sick of standing by come on let’s find him!* Wildvine: “Then follow me, i threw him out somewhere.” *Kevin, Rook, and Gwen follow Ben outside the village and into the desert area. Albedo, is still laying in the sand dunes, still Negative Sandbox staring into the brown sky, talking to himself.* Albedo: “Why do you always best me? Is it true? Evil never wins? *Albedo lift’s his claws to his face and examines himself.* Albedo: “ i have been trapped inside that prepubescent body for so long...i still have my intelligence, sure, but my personality is dissolving. I don't even care if i get my Galvan body back or not! *Albedo is brought back to reality as he hear’s Rook shouting, he sits upright in a very Undertaker like manner, and twists his head 180 degrees to look at them.* Rook: Albedo stay where you are, Just let us call the plumber’s so they can take you back to Headquarters, do not make this difficult please.” N. Sandbox: “I have been trapped on Galvan for what you call a year! I have dreamt of ripping tennyson apart and won't let any of you three deny me of that!” Kevin: “I couldn't care less about your little revenge story, i just want to clobber you into...dust, i guess, eh i don't care. *Kevin reaches into his pant pocket and absorbs the metal from a penny, his body is covered in bronze, he rushes toward Albedo who tries to smother him with a wave of sand, but dodges and punches Albedo right in the head, his fist cuts through the sand with ease and into the skull. Albedo shouts in pain and immediately starts to envelope Kevin’s arm in sand, Kevin tries to tug his arm back but doesn't get far. Rook jumps in and slices Negative Sandbox in the chest, releasing his grip on Kevin, the duo jumps back and stares down Albedo who is standing at full height, Gwen from afar closes her eyes and puts her left hand on her temple and right hand out, a large, flat, pink square slam’s onto Albedo who let’s out a painful yelp. “Albedo: “You all are an inconvenience! Drown in the sand of this planet!” *Albedo, bring’s the sand from under Kevin and Rook and covers their whole lower body and most of their upper body leaving only their neck and head exposed, Albedo lift’s his clawed hand up then down, forcefully laying out Rook and Kevin amongst the sand.* Wildvine: “Ugh, this heat, i’m starting to get worn out. Okay looks like it's time for a little Heatblast!” *Ben attempts to change aliens but is stopped immediately when multiple sand tentacles wrap around his lush green legs and arms preventing him from touching this Omnitrix, Albedo drags him along side Kevin and Rook, leaving Gwen to stop the rampant child.* Gwen: “Well, looks like it’s up to me!” *Gwen’s eyes glow pink as she raises her right hand a large pink saucer manifesting above her, she throws the disk towards Albedo, the disk acts like a buzzsaw, easily cutting around Albedo. Wildvine: *strained.* “Gwen...he has a core...it keeps his body from falling apart, like Goop!” Gwen: “A core, got it! *The mana disk disappears, Gwen begins using her mana to search for the core, the camera gives us a point of view look from Gwen’s perspective as she looks at Albedo who is readying two large sand fists, amongst the sand Gwen notices a small orb...the core! Gwen immediately fires a mana blast towards Negative Sandbox, who extends his sand fists toward Gwen.* Albedo: “I’m going to drench you in so much sand that you’re going to drown in it! Gwen: “Not if i have anything to say about it! And stop with the drowning talk, it’s getting on my nerves! *The mana blast, speeds towards Albedo, a hand forms at the tip of the blast and it pierces through Albedo’s sand body, phasing through the gray rib-cage and pulling out what looks like a golf ball sized stone marble ball, dark blue and light gray, like a tiny planet.* Gwen: “I’m gonna take a guess and say that this is your core.” Albedo: “Give that back!” *Gwen bubbles the core, causing Negative Sandbox to fall apart, the Ultimatrix symbol rapidly flashing red before turning him back into a Ben clone, the core in Gwen’s bubble also disappears in a red flash.* Albedo: *Using the communicator in his watch.* “N’te, pick me up, quickly!” *Albedo starts panting as he lays down in the sand.* *Kevin, Rook, and Wildvine pull each other out of the sand, Wildvine reverts back to Ben, Rook pulls Ben up to his feet.* Rook: “Are you alright Ben?” Ben: “Yeah, thanks, i think i need some water ya know?” Kevin: “I could use a shower, i think i got some sand in my unmentionables.” Ben: “Agreed, heh” *Gwen walks up to the trio, making sure they aren't hurt too bad.* Gwen: “How do you all feel?” The Guys: “Tired!” Gwen: “Same here, let’s head back to the ship and get cleaned up, we can head back to the village later.” *While the four are talking a round ship stealthily appears above Albedo, turning off its camouflage, a red tractor beam picks up Albedo’s limp body, and flies off as fast as it came.* Kevin: “Well that’s all fine and dandy, but what are we gonna do about Ben’s mini-me?” *The four look to where Albedo was and their eyes widen only seeing his imprint in the sand.* Ben: “Are you kidding me, he escaped! he must of went XLR8, or Jetray maybe?” Kevin: “I doubt it, we would have seen an energy trail or dust trail, looks like he just vanished!” Gwen: :Okay look, we can worry about Albedo later, let's just try to enjoy the rest of our afternoon, alright?” Rook: “Sounds lovely Gwen, Albedo will always be around, but our vacation time won’t.” Ben: “Well in that case, let’s head to the ship and get cleaned up.” *Ben smiles behind his mask as he walks ahead his friends, hands behind his head, but the smile disappears when his back is facing them, thinking of the state of mind Albedo was in, how badly he wanted him dead; not exactly fond of the idea of letting Albedo roam free, he would just have to hope the shops would have something to take his mind off the little Ben.” Scene 3 *Inside the S.S Nightsky in the darkness of space. In the ship, N’te Murr is watching over Albedo who is in a bed, dealing with a fever.” N’te: *Putting his bony hand on Albedo’s forehead.* “Do not worry Albedo, tomorrow is another day, you will have your well deserved vengeance.” *Scene fades to black.* Noteworthy Events Major Events *Albedo confronts Ben *Albedo fights Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Rook. Minor Events *We meet the Harinmine people. *Ben unlocks Sandbox Characters *Ben *Gwen *Rook *Kevin *Civilians Villains *N'te Murr *Albedo Aliens Used Ben *Humungousaur (first appeaarance) *Spider monkey (first appeaarance) *Ditto (first appeaarance) *Water Hazard (first appeaarance) *Sandbox (first appearance) *Wildvine (first appeaarance) Albedo * Humungousaur (first appeaarance) * Sandbox (first appeaarance) Allusions Trivia *TBA Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG Category:Series